


Jacques the Fox

by addledwalrus



Series: Folkloric Tales [5]
Category: Original Work, Western European & Related Occult Traditions
Genre: 18th Century, Acting, Adorable, Affection, Animal Instincts, Animal Transformation, Animalistic, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Biting, Butterflies, Chases, Class Differences, Comfort, Cute, Dogs, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Falling In Love, Food, Forests, Foxes, France (Country), French Characters, Human, Humanity, Hunters & Hunting, Impulse Control, Love, Loyalty, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nature, Nobility, Nudity, Pain, Pets, Running Away, Shock, Supernatural Elements, Surprises, Tails, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addledwalrus/pseuds/addledwalrus
Summary: A mysterious set of circumstances result in young Jacques becoming a fox. Will he ever turn back?





	Jacques the Fox

**Bretagne, France, 1750**

_"My dear God. I'm not ready to die!"_  Jacques could only think as his attempt to run on all fours simply resulted in him tripping and rolling over on his back. He rolled both eyes to the side to marvel at colors that had never appeared so vibrant in the past. The beauty of his surroundings was enough to distract him for a moment or two as silence fell.

_"Have...they given up?"_

The snarls of the hunting dogs suddenly grew louder and his desire to live once again took over.

He frantically flailed twiggy limbs before landing back on his paws and continuing to flee. The weight on his behind reminded him that he had an extra appendage that needed to stay upright, something which severely inhibited current movement and slowed down his attempt to escape.

The act of having to dig his nails into the earth just to launch himself forward took its toll. One of the dogs homed in from the left and sought to maim him by sinking its sharp teeth right into his majestic tail.

Intense pain shot through Jacques' lower body and he opened his mouth to scream, though what came out instead sounded like the ghastly screech of an exotic bird he'd encountered in childhood.

The noise seemed to frighten the dog just as much as it did him and the larger beast let go in shock. Jacques scurried into the thick woods ahead to find a place to hide, while aggressive barks rung out in the distance.

He was able to think clearly several minutes later, when it became clear that the dogs had stopped pursuing him for good and his life was no longer in any immediate danger.

_"This can't be happening. It's just a terrible nightmare..."_

He wagged his now crooked tail and the action sent out another wave of pain.

_"...but everything feels so real."_

A low growl became audible and it took Jacques a while to realize that it was he whom was making such a sound. He curled up on the forest floor in despair and contemplated how it could be possible to fall asleep as a handsome young nobleman and wake up as an equally handsome red fox.

He assumed a sitting position that allowed his tail to rest upon the ground before raising both paws up to his face. He took care not to accidentally scratch out his own eyes whilst feeling his furry snout.

The most recent memories of his life as a human arose in conjunction with the animalistic urge to start digging himself a burrow.

He'd been due to marry a woman from another wealthy family and his parents had done everything they could to keep secret his past relationship with a kitchen wench.

Either his betrothed or someone close to her must have found out anyway and though he preferred not to believe that there was such a thing as witchcraft, one could never know for sure.

This was the only explanation that made any sense in regard to his current situation and it prompted him to fantasize about bringing the culprit to justice until something unexpected occurred.

A butterfly with blue and purple wings fluttered past. The bright colors stole Jacques' attention and he briefly regressed to the emotional state of an excitable toddler.

 _"It's so pretty! I want to play!"_ He thought whilst leaping after the insect rather ecstatically, then remembered his true identity.  _"No, stop! I'm a dignified and cultured young man!"_

He forced himself to a halt and very narrowly avoided sprawling headfirst into a tree.

_"Phew, I hope this doesn't happen again…"_

He sensed an obvious presence nearby and pricked up both ears to listen carefully. The sound of feet padding softly against grass became apparent.

_"What are you?"_

A sly young vixen emerged in front of him. She came to a stop and smiled.

"Why,  _hello_  there…" She greeted seductively, the garbled noises from her mouth quickly distorting into something that Jacques could vaguely understand. "Aren't  _you_ gorgeous…"

The vixen then raised her head up to the sky and let out a bloodcurdling screech. Jacques tried and failed to block his ears the way he did as a human, which greatly amused her.

"Heavens, why would you make such a terrible sound?!"

"Terrible? Didn't you learn anything as a cub? I just gave you the ultimate compliment!"

"What, I don't understand-"

"I think you're prime mating material. Care to do it with me right now?"

The vixen began to turn her back to him, at which point Jacques could not stand to see anymore. He scurried away as fast as he could before she started to give chase in a state of heat.

"Where are you going, handsome?! We're  _meant_  for each other, I tell you!"

_"Mother Mary! Make it stop, please!"_

Jacques increased his speed and found in relief that moving four limbs at once was nowhere as difficult as it had been earlier. He quickly outran the vixen but for the sake of his own safety, did not stop until her scent had faded completely.

_"My name is Jacques. I can't ever forget that..."_

* * *

A day filled with unsuccessful attempts at hunting small prey left Jacques feeling that all of his efforts were a waste of time. He was still a man at heart after all and he should have known that a bite of raw flesh wasn't something worth struggling for.

He thought back to the last meal he'd eaten and his mouth watered at the memory of how luxurious it had been to have fresh oysters washed down with cider. It eluded him as to how he could have ever taken such pleasures for granted and it was then that he became determined to enjoy human food again, even if it meant certain death.

He used his heightened sense of smell to locate the closest center of civilization before scampering off in that direction, waving his tail in joy all the while.

* * *

Eighteen-year-old Blanche continued to live with her parents due to the fact that they had thus far been unable to find a decent man.

"Mother, you know that I'd be just as happy seeing you and father grow old. Besides, all of my brothers are married already. Is it really a problem if I stay here?" She said in reassurance while helping in the kitchen one afternoon.

"Darling, you don't understand. The world does not look kindly upon an unmarried woman..."

"You think I'm not aware of that? Let them say and do whatever they want..."

"Blanche!" The older woman scolded in response to her daughter's brazenness, before bringing her broom down hard for extra measure.

Blanche jumped a little in alarm, though not because of her mother's brief loss of temper.

"Did you see that, mother?!" She exclaimed, pointing straight at the basket where they'd placed a loaf of bread earlier.

"What?!"

"Something's in there. It looked red..."

Blanche tiptoed cautiously across the room and stared down into the basket to find a red fox hungrily gnawing away.

"Oh..."

The fox raised its head to look back up at her quizzically.

"What is it, Blanche?"

"A fox, mother..." Blanche replied, glancing quickly at the open window and realizing how the animal had come in.

"A fox?! We need to get rid of it!"

Blanche's mother purposefully strode forward just as a pitiful whine sounded from the basket.

"No, stop!" Blanche impulsively cried out while barring the woman's path, the apparent plight of the fox already rousing her sympathy. "Only a truly starved creature would put itself in danger like this. I say we be kind..."

"Whatever you say. You have a point..."

Blanche smiled in relief and gently picked up the basket before carrying it outside. The fox whimpered and began clawing at the walls.

"Come on, off you go..." She urged softly upon kneeling down and tilting the basket to create an easy path for the animal to run out.

What she didn't expect was for it to immediately turn back toward her, tongue drooping and crooked tail wagging like it were some affectionate puppy.

* * *

Jacques had realized that the only way to stop himself from becoming complete beast was to stay close to mankind as much as possible.

His imitation of a domesticated dog had worked perfectly and the young peasant girl could no longer bear to release him back into the wild.

He slept in the corner of her room every night despite the clear disapproval of her parents and ate leftovers during the day with glee.

Over time, his fondness of her company grew into genuine affection and loyalty. He would deliberately put on a playful act whenever she was upset, something that never failed to cheer the both of them up.

"What would I ever do without you, Reynard?" Blanche crooned lovingly one evening while using the name she'd given him herself.

Jacques responded by rolling over and trying to look adorable.

"Heaven must have sent you down to brighten up my days. You're just so cute..."

She smiled in bliss before giving her light brown hair a final brush and lying down in bed. Jacques went to his usual corner to get some sleep.

He curled up in a ball and one last glance at Blanche's pretty face lead to an intense but pleasant sensation washing over him. The lust he'd once felt for his kitchen wench paled in comparison and it took him a while to realize what was different this time.

_"I...I love her..."_

* * *

Blanche sat up to stretch both arms first thing in the morning before rubbing her eyes and looking forward to another day. The sun was only just beginning to rise outside as she let her feet drop upon the floor.

"Did you sleep well last night, Rey-?"

She went silent mid-sentence and instead began to stare in horror at the naked man sleeping in the corner of her room. All thoughts of her foxy friend disappeared as she panicked and screamed for her parents.


End file.
